


Family Found

by Bacner



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Tanita Tikaram lyrics, alternate universe - freeform, some spoilers for the official series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A small drabble about Bo, Kenzi, and Aoife, (Bo's mother)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts).

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Showcase. The lyrics are Tanita Tikaram's.

_“All God’s children need travelling shoes,_  
Drive your problems from here.  
All good people read good books  
Now your conscience is clear...” 

“...I must admit, this Karaoke night idea of the Trickster is a good thing,” Kenzi turned to Bo. “True, he isn’t going to do it on a regular basis – as he said repeatedly – but every once in a while it’s still meh.”

“That’s a good or a bed meh?” Bo asked absentmindedly, as the guest singer continued to sing:

_“In the morning I wipe my brow,_  
Wipe the miles away.  
I like to think I can be so willed,  
And never do what you say...” 

“A good meh and you aren’t really listening to me, are you?” Kenzi asked in a huff. “Let me guess, you’re going to do her.”

“No, I’m not, and she’s not even that good,” Bo replied defensively, as she shook her head. “It’s just that the song...I can relate to it, somehow.”

_“Look, my eyes are just holograms,  
Look, your love has drawn red from hands...”_

“Oh, you’re just saying this because she’s singing about love – and you have always been a sucker for love,” Kenzi rolled her eyes. “Just give in to the urges, give in!”

“Kenzi, stop it,” Bo rolled her eyes as the singer stopped singing and stopped off the stage amidst the applause. “You sound just like my mother?”

“Who sounds just like me?” Aoife said, as she appeared out of nowhere, rather like a bad penny – but then again, that was what she always did, at least in life of Bo and her immediate friends.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Bo growled, but Aoife did not appear to be immediately hostile this time – but then again, she almost never did around Bo, that was a part of the problem.

“Ah yes, about it,” Aoife continued to look uncomfortable, even as Bo and Kenzi, who were not really paying attention to their surroundings, noticed that someone else sat at their table, even as a new singer began to sing. “Isabo, meet Helena. Helena, meet Isabo. You are sisters. Through, uh, me.”

There was a pause as Bo and Kenzi took a good look at ‘Helena’, who gave it back in an equal measure. Their luck being what it was, it was the previous singer.

_TBC?_


	2. More family found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: still don't owe any of them.

Life for Mr. Trick was good. The part-time Karaoke idea was something of a success, he just met an old friend and had a very mutually satisfying reunion, and there was Bo, talking to Kenzi, some stranger, and her mother-

Wait. The last part is not so good, considering that the last time Aoife was here, she tried to take over Toronto with her thralls. The fact that she was here – though currently without any visible thralls – still was not very good.

“Aoife, what are you doing here,” the ex-Blood King began, but his daughter had her own axe to grind.

“Father,” she said, all but snarling, “did you have my daughter Ascend according to the laws of your wife’s race?”

Trick winced after a pause. This was barely noticeable – but still noticeable, especially by Aoife. She reached out, grabbed him, and began to choke him – and if it was not for Trick’s old friend, things would have gotten really bad for him.

“Glad to see that she’s handling it really well,” Trick heard Kenzi speak even as he gulped fresh air and did his best not to vomit.

“You don’t understand – succubae, like me or Isabo – are beings of pure lust, we must not be restrained!” Aoife sputtered. “What my father did to Bo was, is, wrong!”

“You’re also beings of fecundity, even if you are something of an underachiever, or so you told me,” the stranger spoke up. “Speaking of underachievers, how are you when it comes to fecundity?” she turned to Bo.

Bo sputtered. “What, I, no! Kenzi!”

“Don’t look at me,” Kenzi wiped away the spit that accidentally landed on her. “Bo may be off doing someone strange half of the time, and the other time she’s doing Doctor Hotpants or the Wolf, but yeah, so far we’ve been free of brats.”

“Kenzi!” Bo gave her younger friend a scandalized look. Kenzi, however, was not having any of it this time.

“What? I have dealt with babies and little children before, and they were brats. Good thing that you are keep on using protection, because otherwise? Hello grandma Aoife!”

“Now see here,” Bo was not abandoning ship Motherhood so easily. “Just because we – I mean me – didn’t have any children-“

“Honey, we’re succubae. We can have children when we want to, and not have any when we don’t,” Aoife spoke up for the first time. “It’s subconscious really – you don’t children, and so there aren’t any.” She paused. “Of course, tampons, pills and everything else this day and age can offer doesn’t hurt either.”

Bo semi-deflated and just bonked her head on the table. “Look on the bright side,” the stranger spoke up. “At least you didn’t have to grow up with her being a maternal role model as I did.” She paused and looked at Trick. “Hi, I’m Helena. I am another one of Aoife’s daughters. Pleased to meet you.”

TBC (Maybe)


End file.
